¡Bésame Malfoy!
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Para ella era fácil decirlo, no tenía toda la maldita semana soñando que se cogía a Malfoy. El Gryffindor no era mucho de pensar y reflexionar las cosas, pero esta vez se tomó el tiempo de hacerlo, si esa noche volvía a soñar con Malfoy se volvería loco. Slash. Ron/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bésame, Malfoy!**

Noviembre del 2012

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley.

 **Rare Slash.** Importante, si no te agrada leer parejas no muy comunes mejor no lo hagas.

 **Clasificación:** Mayores de 15 años.

 **Género:** Romántico, Humor.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

 **Aclaraciones** : Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros, éstos son de mi autoría; en ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia.

 **Resumen:**

 _"_ _Para ella era fácil decirlo, no tenía toda la maldita semana soñando que se cogía a Malfoy. El Gryffindor no era mucho de pensar y reflexionar las cosas, pero esta vez se tomó el tiempo de hacerlo, si esa noche volvía a soñar con Malfoy se volvería loco"._

 **Por:**

 **PISLIB n_n**

* * *

 **¡Bésame, Malfoy!**

 **~1~**

 **¿Cómo hacer gay a un heterosexual?**

Draco Malfoy; príncipe de las serpientes, rubio sexy, consentido de Severus Snape, jodidamente guapo, probablemente futuro mortífago, ¿ya se mencionó que es guapo y sexy? por las dudas, rubio sexy y chico guapo. Oh, sí. El Slytherin más codiciado de Hogwarts tanto por chicas como por chicos. Según el aludido 100% heterosexual. De acuerdo a él, 80% heterosexual y 20% gay. Pero, ¿Qué importan los números? Importan más los hechos. Y él, Ronald Bilius Weasley, se encargaría que todo el colegio supiera sobre esos porcentajes.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que tuvo aquel sueño extraño. El pelirrojo supo que algo andaba mal. En todo Hogwarts era de conocimiento público que a él le venían los chicos, pero de ahí a soñar que había tenido el mejor sexo del mundo con Draco Malfoy ya rayaba en la locura.

-Es solo un sueño – Hermione le dijo cuando terminó de contarle.

-¡Nunca había soñado algo así! – se quejó.

-Y ésta, es la sexta vez que nos lo dices – Harry gruñó – ya admitiste que eres gay, ¿ahora, qué? ¿Te gusta Malfoy y por eso nos lo dices?

Al pelirrojo se le encendieron las mejillas.

-Los sueños anteriores era porque les ocultaba mi secreto, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro que Malfoy no me gusta – volvió a quejarse.

-Entonces, olvídalo – la castaña zanjó la conversación.

Para ella era fácil decirlo, no tenía toda la maldita semana soñando que se cogía a Malfoy. El Gryffindor no era mucho de pensar y reflexionar las cosas, pero esta vez se tomó el tiempo de hacerlo, si esa noche volvía a soñar con Malfoy se volvería loco.

Anteriormente, antes de declararse cien por ciento gay, se soñaba teniendo sexo con algunos de los alumnos del colegio, estos sueños lo persiguieron hasta que admitió su preferencia sexual con sus amigos. En esta ocasión las cosas eran diferentes, soñaba con Malfoy. ¿Harry tenía razón? No. Él no estaba enamorado del hurón. Por supuesto que no.

-¿Qué haces cuando algo te obsesiona? – se preguntó a sí mismo, ajeno que a un lado de él, una muchacha rubia se había sentado desde tiempo atrás.

-Fácil, haciéndolo – el pelirrojo dio un respingo.

-¿Luna?

Ron miró a su alrededor. Hermione y Harry ya no estaban en donde se supone que estaban. Enarcó una ceja.

-Tus amigos se fueron hace quince minutos – la Ravenclaw comunicó mientras pasaba tranquilamente las páginas de la revista _El Quisquilloso_ \- ¿dormías?

-No – gruñó.

-¿Qué te obsesiona?

-¿Qué?

-Has hecho una pregunta – la muchacha despegó la mirada de la revista para ponerla en los ojos del pelirrojo – _"¿Qué haces cuando algo te obsesiona?''_. Sencillo, llevarlo a cabo.

Ron vio a Luna como si de pronto le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Oh, ¿te han invadió los _Troposolus_?

El pelirrojo no prestó atención. Se quedó pensando con lo que había dicho segundos atrás la rubia. ¿Hacerlo? ¿Besar a Malfoy? ¿Follar como conejos? Draco Malfoy podría hacer muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no se dejaría hacer _eso_. Mucho menos que él se lo hiciera.

-Umh… - dejó salir, pensativo. Malfoy tenía veinte porciento de gay (¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? Solo Merlín lo sabe), todo el tiempo pasaba ocultando esa parte de él besuqueando a Parkinson - ¿Cómo hacer gay a un heterosexual?

-¿Cómo dices? – Luna lo observó con una ceja levantada.

Al pelirrojo se le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Gracias, Luna.

Salió de la biblioteca.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**~2~**

 **Acosando a Malfoy**

La noche anterior volvió a soñar con Malfoy, pero ya no le preocupó tanto el hecho. Tenía un plan. Si para dejar de soñar con Malfoy tenía que cogérselo, así sería. Esa mañana lo siguió a todos lados, pero en ningún momento el rubio estuvo solo. Cuando no estaba con la _sanguijuela_ de Parkinson, estaba con los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle, o con el sexy Zabini y el misterioso Nott.

No fue hasta la hora de la cena, cuando por fin pudo hacer algo al respecto. En esos momentos era cuando adoraba ser amigo de los elfos domésticos y agradecer por tener un par de hermanos gemelos que inventaban un sin fin de cosas para hacer cualquier desastre.

Malfoy comenzó a cenar y en un par de segundos, un pastel de calabaza explotó en su rostro, ensuciándole de paso la camisa. Salió del Gran Comedor entre quejidos y gruñidos. El pelirrojo sonrió de lado.

-¡Demonios! – Ron escuchó el quejido del rubio.

Si alguien estuviera viendo la cara del pelirrojo en estos momentos concluiría que lo han poseído. Era el rostro de la malicia y perversidad en su estado puro.

-Oh, Malfoy… – susurró con lasciva al observar al rubio sin camisa, ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Ese pastelillo debió de haber ensuciado también los pantalones. Entre menos ropa puesta, mucho mejor.

El Slytherin estaba enjaguándose la cara cuando Ron lo apresó por la espalda.

-¡Pero qué…! – Se tensó al ver a Weasley tras suyo – tienes exactamente cinco segundos para quitar tus asquerosas manos de encima.

-Eso no es posible – Ron lo miró a través del espejo, el rubio frunció el ceño – debo follarte aquí y ahora, Malfoy.

La cara de Draco fue todo un poema, en cuestión de segundos el color de su cara cambió de un blanco pálido a un rojo carmesí.

-¡¿Estás demente?! – explotó, tomando por sorpresa al león. Se zafó de su agarre.

-Lo estaré si no tengo sexo contigo.

-Entonces contrata a alguien o folla con el maldito cuatro ojos o… ¿qué demonios haces? – el rubio parpadeó desconcertado cuando Ron comenzó a quitarse la corbata y a desabrochar su camisa.

-No pienso volver a soñar que tengo sexo contigo, así que o te pones de a cuatro voluntariamente o….

-¡ _Expelliarmus_! – un cabreado Draco Malfoy salió de los baños, dejando a un Ronald Weasley inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando Ron se despertó, ya era otro día y aún seguía en los baños. Fue cuestión de segundos para reordenar sus ideas y darse cuenta lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Por suerte, o más bien gracias al hechizo, no tuvo algún sueño erótico con el Slytherin. Debía de cambiar de estrategia para convencerlo que se dejara coger.

Se dirigió hacia la Sala Común mientras pensaba en otro plan.

Las clases pasaron y él ni por enterado, aún seguía planeando la manera de cómo convencer a Malfoy. Por reflejo volteó hacia la mesa de las serpientes y encontró al susodicho con Parkinson, prácticamente comiéndose la boca.

¿El Slytherin trataba de demostrar algo?

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Estás muy feliz, Ron – expresó Hermione - ¿se puede saber el motivo?

-Le pediré un beso a Malfoy – respondió tranquilamente mientras engullía un pedazo de pan.

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas extrañas.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**~3~**

 **¡Bésame, Malfoy!**

Sencillo. Su plan era fácil y sencillo. Se plantaría frente a Draco y le pediría un beso. No se podía oponer a eso, era solo un beso. Era mejor eso a lo que le pedía antes. Si se besaban y le gustaba, con suerte y conseguía el polvo que anhelaba. Y si no, al menos calmaría sus ansias y no volvería a soñar con él. Asunto arreglado, ¿cierto?

Se encontraban en la biblioteca, en un esquina apartada, Draco y –como no– Parkinson. Hacían un trabajo de Transformaciones o eso le pareció al pelirrojo, como sea eso no le importaba mucho; el Gryffindor caminó sigilosamente hasta con ellos.

-¡Bésame Malfoy! – le exigió sin más. El aludido y compañía observaron al pelirrojo como si de un extraterrestre se tratara.

El rubio rompió a carcajadas, ganándose miradas acusadoras por parte de los demás alumnos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-¡Malfoy! – el león se quejó.

-Weasley, en serio, consíguete una novia o una muñeca inflable – opinó el rubio, agarrándose la barriga, tanta risa le había dejado un dolorcito en esa área – estás tan desesperado que ya no sabes ni cómo conseguir un polvo rápido.

-No es eso, te dije en el baño que estuve soñando contigo y que…

El rubio brincó sobre él, tapándole la boca con las manos.

-No digas más – le advirtió.

-¿Draco? – Pansy habló por primera vez, no era que no haya querido hablar antes, pero era demasiada información recibida en los últimos minutos.

-Enseguida regreso – le prometió. Sin más salió de la biblioteca llevándose a rastras al pelirrojo antes que la señora Pince apareciera por eso lares.

En cuanto llegaron a un pasillo solitario, soltó al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?

-Sólo bésame y todo habrá terminado – el pelirrojo respondió solemnemente.

-No haré tal cosa – el Slytherin se cruzó de brazos – por si no lo sabías Weasley, soy hetero.

-En realidad… ochenta porciento hetero y veinte por ciento gay, así que usa el último porcentaje y bésame – el pelirrojo hizo un piquito con sus labios y el rubio entornó los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo que ochenta porciento hetero y veinte por ciento gay?!

-Todos lo del colegio lo saben – restó importancia – ahora, bésame.

-¡No! No soy veinte por ciento gay, no creo que alguien pueda serlo siquiera – chilló.

-Entonces… ¿eres ochenta por ciento gay y…?

-¡NO! – El rubio comenzaba a exasperarse – ¡No soy gay, ni siquiera tengo el 0.01% gay, así que deja de seguirme!

-Definitivamente eres gay – el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Que no! – siseó.

-Entonces si estás tan seguro de tu heterosexualidad, no te importará besarme.

El Slytherin entre cerró los ojos. Definitivamente ese Weasley tramaba algo.

-No necesito probarte nada – volvió a sisear. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Claro…

Draco giró sobre sus talones, se acercó a Weasley y sin más comenzó a besarlo.

Malfoy era tan predecible…

Solo bastaba con pegarle en el orgullo y él solito caía en la trampa.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**  
 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**~4~**

 **20% gay.**

Las lenguas se entrelazaban, luchaban para dominar sobre la otra. Algo era seguro, uno de ellos dominaría la situación y Ronald Weasley sabía que para dejar de soñar con Malfoy tenía que ser él quien dominara. Y así lo haría.

Acorraló a Malfoy sobre la pared cercana, el rubio se quejó por el golpe pero aún así no dejó de besar al pelirrojo, si el Gryffindor quería saber que tan seguro estaba de su heterosexualidad, pues bien, ya lo sabría.

El rubio atrajo hacia sí al pelirrojo, sus manos prácticamente le arrebataron la túnica y parte de los botones de la camisa, sus labios bajaron al cuello y al hombro, dejando marcas rojas sobre la piel blanca del pelirrojo. Por otro lado, Ron masajeaba las nalgas del rubio a través de las ropas, sus manos ascendieron por debajo de la camisa del Slytherin, el hurón parecía tener todo en buen estado.

De acuerdo a los sueños del pelirrojo, no había tantos preliminares. Nada de caricias, solo besos salvajes y embestidas frenéticas.

" _Y así será_ " – pensó el león.

Aventó al Slytherin al suelo, ganándose la mirada fulminada del susodicho.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – era lo único que se le ocurría preguntar. En definitiva ese Weasley tenía serios problemas.

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso, se acomodó sobre el rubio y en cuestión de segundos le arrebató la poca ropa que le quedaba e hizo lo mismo consigo.

-Weasley… - Draco gruñó, cuando sintió al pelirrojo morderle el cuello con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Sus erecciones se rozaban una y otra vez al compás de los movimientos del pelirrojo, quien subía y bajaba para hacerlo posible.

-Oh… - Malfoy gimió al sentir un dedo intruso en su entrada y a la vez unas lamidas en sus pezones.

No le agradaba como la situación iba tomando curso. El idiota pelirrojo quería follárselo a él y no al revés. Y estaba más que claro que no cambiaría de opinión. El rubio trató de moverse para cambiar de posición pero solo consiguió que el Gryffindor insertara otro dedo en su entrada. Dolía. Eso dolía horrores, pero la mezcla de dolor y gusto era jodidamente placentera.

Se olvidó de los porcentajes, del reto que lo había sometido el león, incluso de su propia cordura. Y sin más se dejó hacer por el estúpido pelirrojo.

Besos salvajes, caricias parecidas más a rasguños, embestidas frenéticas, gemidos y más gemidos. Era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel solitario pasillo.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Por Merlín! – gemía el pelirrojo.

En sus sueños el sexo con Malfoy era lo mejor del mundo, sin embargo; en esos momentos, en la _realidad_ , no sabía cómo describirlo. Sin duda era mejor, mucho mejor, quizás el doble o triple de mejor que en sus sueños.

El maldito hurón era tan estrecho, tan caliente, tan jodidamente virgen. Tenía que hacer algunos ajustes a sus estadísticas.

Un par de embestidas más y el pelirrojo llegó al orgasmo, seguido del rubio. Se dejó caer sobre el Slytherin, quien aún jadeaba por los últimos espasmos.

Ambos estaban pegajosos por el sudor, pero no pareció incomodarlos, ya que ninguno se movió de su lugar.

-Tenías razón – susurró el pelirrojo – no tenías 20% gay.

-¿Qué?

-Pero ahora sí lo tienes – el pelirrojo le sonrió. El rubio enrojeció violentamente.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

**~5~**

 **Simples estadísticas**

El resto de la semana, el pelirrojo mantuvo en su rostro una sonrisa boba. Sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse. Él en cambio, estaba feliz. No había vuelto a soñar con Malfoy.

-Ron, ¿seguro que estás bien? – Hermione quiso saber.

-Por supuesto – el aludido respondió, con su imborrable sonrisa.

Se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, comiendo tranquilamente.

-Y… ¿ya no quieres besar a Malfoy? – Harry preguntó como si nada, pues su amigo pelirrojo tenía tiempo sin mencionar al rubio – desde hace una semana que no has dicho nada de él.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, no, no! Eso ya pasó. Ya no quiero besar a Malfoy – eso no tranquilizó a sus dos amigos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Además, él es 80% hetero y 20% gay, le prevalece lo hetero, así que…

Hermione y Harry se observaron mutuamente.

-¿20% gay? – el ojiverde enarcó una ceja.

-Anoche tuve un sueño extraño – Ron murmuró, viendo hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

-Ahora con quién – Harry gruñó.

-¿Con quién, qué? – el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, borrando su sonrisa.

-Con quién has soñado – le repitió la castaña – hace tres días soñaste que tenías sexo con Zabini.

-Y hace una semana con Malfoy. Extrañamente no has vuelto a soñar con ellos porque no nos has contado tus sueños una y otra vez – Harry explicó rápidamente.

El pelirrojo los observó con un gesto que ninguno de los dos supo interpretar.

Por supuesto que no había hablado de sus sueños porque ya no los había tenido. De una manera ingeniosa logró enredar a Malfoy y consiguió lo que quería. En cuanto supo cómo doblegar a Malfoy, el hacerlo con los demás fue más sencillo. Blaise fue mucho más fácil, ese muchacho era 50% hetero y 50% gay.

-¿Han hecho un trío? – el pelirrojo preguntó de pronto.

Hermione dejó caer la cuchara que iba en camino a su boca y Harry se atragantó con el jugo de arándanos.

-¿Qué?

-Yo sí. En realidad lo soñé – Ron tenía nuevamente en el rostro su sonrisa de ensoñación – estábamos Malfoy, Zabini y yo.

-Ron – Harry carraspeó con un ligero rojo en sus mejillas – creo que deberías ir al doctor, tus sueños están comenzando a asustarme.

-No te preocupes Harry, sé exactamente qué hacer para detenerlos – dejó salir despreocupadamente.

-¿Seguro? – la castaña preguntó no muy convencida.

-Por supuesto. Sé exactamente cómo dejar de soñar que tengo sexo con Malfoy y Zabini.

El rostro del pelirrojo era nuevamente la malicia y lujuria en su estado puro. Salió del Gran Comedor justo en el momento en que lo hacían Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy. Tener sexo con una serpiente era genial, no podría imaginarse el cómo sería al hacerlo con dos, y al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hey! ¡Malfoy, Zabini! – les llamó.

Los aludidos giraron sobre sus pasos, observándolo de manera malhumorada.

Definitivamente seria todo un reto hacerlos ceder ante sus deseos. Pero Ron estaba seguro de algo, las estadísticas no se equivocaban. Éstas mezcladas con el orgullo herido de los Slytherins, harían más fácil cumplir con su objetivo.

Sonrió con malicia.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este pequeño fic, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
